Fire Reptiles
by Fire-Cat5
Summary: Kagome is shunned just because of a simple thing as coming from a diffrent land. What they know and she dosen't is that her ancestors were the great Fire Reptile keepers.
1. Kagome

AN: I know I know my last fic sucked. But I'm back and going to try this new idea that popped into my head during math. I also am going to try a new style of formatting of which the other one totally ruined my other fic. please review it would mean so much to me.  
  
Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm going to say this. I don't own Inuyasha and like everyone else I wish I did.  
  
More AN: This is going to be an AU starring who else but Kagome. Well, I'm probably boring you so I'll get on with the story.  
  
Hey guys this chapter made me gag when I read it over. So I'm just going to fix it along with the other ones. This is first in line for the renovation. Maybe this will spark my interest in the story again. As I have said I'm determined to finish it.  
  
A QUEEN'S FLIGHT  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night is cold and dark,  
  
A firery spirit is yet a spark.  
  
Not listening to the oceans roar,  
  
Caring not of the sandy floor.  
  
Her path is straight and true,  
  
Can't she see she is soon to be due.  
  
Gliding down to a rock we see,  
  
The queen of a clutch that is soon to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first rays of the sun danced upon a young girls face barely turn the age of 15. As we look closer we see that she has thick silky black hair and a pair of large blue eyes filled with inner sorrow and turmoil. She is holding a beautifully crafted gold chain necklace. As she looks at the necklace a small smile curves her lips and the turmoil and sorrow are gone from her eyes. "Even though I never met you mother and father I will always love you," were the barely audible words spoken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: We Meet the Heroine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome," yelled a woman's voice in the distance. "You and I need to speak."   
  
Kagome looked up quickly "Oh no," she said in mock worry. Kagome disliked her Aunt Kikyou but she couldn't hate her. Being the only remaining relative she was all she had. Kagome grudgingly hauled herself up and stuck her mother's necklace in her pocket. Slowly making her way to the tiny hut she and her Aunt shared Kagome thought about what she had done wrong this time. Another call from her Aunt got her to running the rest of the way.  
  
When Kagome finally arrived she was out of breath. "I'm here what is you it you need," she got between breaths.  
  
"You have been slacking with your chores or have failed to notice," Kikyou stared at Kagome with dissaprovement in her eyes "You have yet to collect the eggs from the chicken coop."  
  
"I'm sorry it must have slipped my mind," she she said as she bowed. She looked back up "I have been thinking   
  
"Of what exactly," Kikyou looked at her with slight interest "It must be important for you to have forgotten your chores. You may dislike them but that is no reason to forget about them."  
  
"I was just thinking of what I will do when I'm free to do my own bidding. Usually girls my age would be attempting to find a husband."  
  
Kikyou looked at her almost fondly. Kagome must have caught the look and was startled because her Aunt was not known to show many emotions.   
  
"Their is no reason to worry of such things. You will eventually find a suitor but not now for you have chores to finish. On you go now no more chitchat."  
  
  
  
Kagome hurried off behind the hut to where the chicken coop was. She picked up the collecting the basket and began her picking and choosing the eggs all the while humming a cheerful tune.  
  
The day continued on normally continuing on to lead to a rather peaceful evening. Kagome was off on her way to the well at the other end of property. It was an old well older then her for sure and covered by trees. Kagome liked it mainly because no one could see it. Collecting water wasn't one chore she particullarly liked but it had to be done if she wanted dinner. Slightly in a hurry she threw the dipping pail down and started turning the lever to make it come back up. She was startled out of her concentration when she heard a scream.  
  
She dropped the lever and ran out from the cover of the trees. What she saw made her gasp.  
  
AN: I'm so proud of myself. I finally have been able to write a decent chapter. I know cliffhangers are evil but I had to put one in. Don't ya just love me. Well, I got to kill the evil Kikyou. I don't like her as you can see so I couldn't have her ruin my story. Well, I'm not going to write more unless I get ten reviews. No less then that. I know it's kinda short but I don't have that much time I still have History Day =P. Please review and thank you for reading my fic. 


	2. Journey begins

AN:OK I give in. It would be easier if I gave the plot a little push for you to get in the story a little more. This time I hope Fanfiction.net won't screw up my format and leave it how it supposed to be. But if this works I'll be happy again. Here is your second chapter.  
  
Their I'm finally moving on to revise this chapter. It mostly will just be checked over and stuff fixed unlike the last chapter which I totally redid. That was a mistake but it just didn't fit with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: Three Little Problems  
  
There before her were two fire lizards, just babies judging by how small they were. They were about the size of an average house cat. The first was a shinny bronze color with orangish-yellow eyes, and the most beautiful one was a glimmering gold with sky blue eyes. There body structures were alike with long slender bodies and tails that doubled their length. They stood upon four legs with small talons at the ends of their toes of which would be deadly when they got older. Their heads were wedge shaped with large spiraling eyes. All together they were rather innocent looking for the deadly predators they would become.  
  
Then the gold one looked at Kagome and started squeaking at her as if scolding her for hurting her siblings. Kagome just gaped at the small wonder.   
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes these creatures weren't real they were supposed to be myths. Things from stories parents told you to scare. But they were sitting in front of her now as real as night and day. But what was really strange was she could feel their feelings and they felt frightened. Then she noticed they were shaking as the feeling of fear rolled off their bodies in waves.  
  
Then as most woman do her maternal side kicked in. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them even though one almost killed her a few seconds ago. Kagome made a gesture of opening her arms "Come here little ones I won't hurt you," She beckoned.   
  
There was no movement from them but then the small bronze one slowly made his way over to her. He paused and sniffed her with his tongue. As if satisfied with her he climbed into her lap and laid down.   
  
Kagome now turned her attention to the gold one "Look I'm not hurting your brother and I won't hurt you," she calmly whispered. The oldest was more cautious then her younger sibling. It just looked at Kagome with a puzzled expression. She was hit with the feeling of suspicion.  
  
"Fine if you don't want me to help you then I won't. She turned her head to the side and quirked a smile. If this tactic didn't work then what would. Suspicion eventually turned to fear most likely of being alone.  
  
Kagome felt a nudge on her arm. She looked down to see the gold one looking back at her. Cautiously she slowly raised her hand and touched the top of it's head. Nothing happened so she went a bit further and started to rub the dragonlings eye ridge. A noise reverberated off the dragonlings throat sounding oddly like a cat's pur. "You like that don't you," Kagome said grinning.   
  
"Now all you guys need are names." Kagome said joyously. The dragonlings gave her a look of pure puzzlement. Feeling the need to explain she said, "A name is something that you call someone by. So that you don't always get a whole lot of people answering your call at the same time."   
  
The look of puzzlement slowly dimmed. " OK so I guess I can name you," she pointed to the bronze "Spark." He looked at her contentedly. She turned to the purring dragonling "You can be Goldie." Kagome in turn received a look of annoyance. " Kagome rubbed the base of her skull, "Then, I guess you can be Coal." Coal looked at her with her glimmering blue eyes. Becoming lost in the little beauties before her she lost track of time.   
  
Kagome and the dragonlings sat in silence. Kagome occasionally stroking the young ones velvet like skin. Eventually the sun began to set casting pink streaks across the sky. Sighing Kagome said "We better go see how much destruction there is shouldn't we?" Kagome started to get up which was a mistake considering Spark was sitting on her lap. If you were in a 1/2 mile radius you would have heard a very loud and surprised squeak as he fell down.   
  
"Oops, I'm so sorry Spark," Kagome said apologetically. Spark was only surprised so it didn't take long before he was happily in Kagome's arms again. She let a smile pass her lips. They were just so cute. With Spark in her arms and Coal on her shoulder she headed to her home.  
  
When they reached the site where the hut and barn used to stand all they could see were piles of smoldering debris. Kagome looked over and saw her aunt still lying in a bloody heap. Kagome felt tears pick the backs of her eyes. She willed the tears not to come but they slowly squeezed through her tightly shut eyelids. Kikyou was the only relative Kagome had left, now their was no one. Kagome began the process of burying her Aunt. She said a quick prayer and went to find items that were still of use.  
  
If you would have looked a them now it would have been a comical sight. One girl digging through piles of rubble and two young fire lizards throwing small pieces of debris at each other while running around the girl's legs. "Will you guys calm down you've been at this for an hour," She said exasperatedly. Sadly being so young and as disobedient as children can get, they didn't listen.  
  
After a few hours of searching they had collected some odds and ends. The sun had almost gone down all the way causing what light they had to diminish. Kagome needed a place for them to sleep, so she scanned the clearing. Spotting a hallowed out stump she went towards it. It looked fine for the time being so she cleared out the dead leaves and laid down a blanket she had found. The dragonlings poked their heads through the hole. She beckoned to them and they curled up at her sides.  
  
With the evening heat of late spring coupled with the dragonlings light snores, Kagome fell asleep quickly. Unbeknownst to the trio a gold locket lay forgotten amidst the wreckage.  
  
Wow this is starting to get interesting I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you MoonFairy for being the only one to review the last chapter (I noticed a little while later that I had it so only members could review sorry). I expect at least 5 reviews for the next chapter. Please review I'd really like it. I wont have to pull out my evil fuzzy purple monkeys on you. MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Why are you looking at me that way? I'm not crazy I swear. Guys dressed in white come into the room. OK time for your checkup. NOOOOOOO!!!!   
  
Press the little blue button  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	3. Meeting

I luv ya all who reviewed you just make my day! Please don't kill me I have reasons for being late. Do you know what, they are reasonable too. mumbling in the background as you make out the words yeah right.  
Here are my reasons:  
  
1-Fanfiction.net was screwed up so I couldn't log on.  
2-History Day I've been working since I got home to when I go to bed.  
3-Well I don't have a third one.  
  
There I gave you why I was gone. It's not like I'm going to abandon this story who would abandon such a good idea. Well, on with the story.  
A Very Arrogant Boy Enters The Picture  
  
Kagome woke up the next day fully refreshed. "Well, now that I'm up might as well do my chores," she said with her eyes still closed. She opened her eyes and wondered why she was outside. Then she felt movement down at her side and remembered all the previous days events. "OK then I might as well find some breakfast for them."  
  
As she got up she could here chirps under the blanket as the fire lizards began to stir from the loss of warmth. Then she saw movement and one two three heads popped out from under the blanket. She giggled "You guys must be hungry I'll go and try to catch breakfast. She got up and went to find a stick she took out a small knife that she always had by her side and sharpened the end. She walked over to the brook that ran a small ways from where the hut used to stand.  
  
As she stood in the water she was perfectly still. Then when she saw her chance she striked. Out came a fish. While Kagome was doing this Embyr, Synge and Spark watched intently from the shore. After catching a few fish Kagome went back to where they had slept and prepared a fire. As she watched the fire she could feel excitement well up in her and she wondered why, then it struck her. "Those little pests I wonder what they have gotten into now."  
  
When she walked down to where she saw them last she could here splashes every now and then. She came to the stream and saw a weird thing. The fire lizards were all in their respective places hovering over the water. She looked over to the side and saw a pile of about five fish. She watched them intently and then in a flash Synge had a flapping silver fish in her tiny fangs.  
  
Synge looked up and chirped as if in hello but dropped the fish. As quick as lightning she had it back in a crushing grip. She walked over and put the fish in the small pile. Kagome was shocked "You guys can learn fast can't you," she said beaming with pride. Three chirps answered her compliment. Well, we might as well dry these for later use. They all headed back to camp and laid the fish over the fire and in the sun to dry. They ate a nice breakfast of fish and a few berries that Kagome had found.  
  
Once the fish had dried Kagome wrapped them up and stuck them in a small pack. "Well, off we go little ones time to search for your relatives," she said to them. They all started trotting after her. Kagome just walked slow enough so that they could keep up. After a few hours of walking they came across a small village Kagome had went to a few times called Thyle. "Well, might as well stock up on things while were here," she said dryly she had never liked the hustle and bustle of the marketplace.  
  
Kagome stopped out of the town and told the fire lizards to stay in a small cave she found "Now I need you guys to stay here while I go get supplies and don't move." Kagome walked to the marketplace and started looking for a food stall. Now something you may not expect is Kagome was a great bargainer. One of the only things good Kikyou taught her was to bargain. She came upon a decent looking stall and started to bargain. As she finished with the now distressed looking stall keeper handing over her new supplies she went to go back to where she left the fire lizards.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a place like this," some big gruff men said as they began to corner her. She looked up and could tell these men weren't gonna help her and she wasn't able to escape. "Leave me be I haven't done anything to offend you have I," she stuttered out. One of the men bent down into her face and said "Oh, but you have pretty one you haven't said hello to us. That means that you aren't following our rules. We have to punish you for that." "No, I don't somebody help me," she screamed.  
  
The biggest guy grabbed her mouth and pinned her. Kagome started crying when a gruff voice said "Leave her alone you bastards." They all looked up and there stood a young man about 16 years old. "Ha, what do ya think you can do about it boy," said one of the men. He smirked "A lot more then you think," he said.   
  
Then Kagome saw a flash by his hand and thought it was a knife but turned out to be claws. The men couldn't move an inch before he striked. Tearing one of his claws across one of the mens shoulder disabling him. "What are you," one said fearfully. The young boy then smirked again "Your worst nightmare," before he tore hem to thin strips almost like bacon. Making blood soak everything.  
  
Kagome looked up slowly thinking that he might hurt her. She cautiously sputtered out "T...Tha...Thank you." "Feh your just a weak human anyway," he snorted. Kagome's temper flared "You...You jerk. Just who do you think you are. Saving me then turning around and insulting me you rude insolent boy." Then Kagome got a nice friendly face really quickly and said "Hello nice to meet you I'm Kagome." "Feh," he replied and turned to leave. But before he could Kagome yelled something "Hey can't I even know your name," "It's Inuyasha," he said before leaving. What a weird name Kagome thought to herself. She got up picked up her things and very quickly made her way back to the fire lizards.  
  
I'm going to respond to your guys reviews right now.  
  
crystal-kitty2003:double thank you  
Kira:thank you for making people review  
shade:sorry for taking so long  
MysticMoon:i know i totally hate Kikyou  
  
I made this chapter just for you guys. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. 


	4. Someone New?

Ah he he he please don't kill me. I was seriously trying to get this story straightened out. I'm not perfect I'm only 13 and my writing skills (and my attention span) haven't fully developed that's why I need informational reviews to help me improve. I haven't fully decided who is going to be in this story but I got the main plot figured out. One note I won't be here for a week because I'm going somewhere without a computer I will hopefully post one after.  
  
A New Member Joins The Troop  
  
Once she was out of the village she slowed down to a slow walk and thought about the odd boy who saved her. "Geesh he was strange and were those doggy ears I saw on his head" she said out loud. Kagome stopped for a moment and stared into nothingness while having the thought 'He was sorta cute though, I can't deny that.'  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the tree watching the human girl walk out of the village. He watched as she stopped and just stood staring off into space. As she began walking he quietly slipped through the trees after her.   
  
In a few moments Kagome could here the fire reptiles stomping around in the small cave. She bent over and looked into the dark hole. "Hey, I'm back. You can come out now." She listened as she heard them scrambling frantically trying to be the first one out.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she bent down and began to speak to something in the cave. Then to his amazement three little fire reptiles stumbled out of the dark hole. He was so amazed that he jumped back to feel nothing but air at the bottom of his feet. "eel," was all he could get out before he went crashing to the hard punishing earth.  
  
"Hen, what was that noise," said Kagome as she looked at the source of the commotion. The fire reptiles hissed and ran back into the cave. "Well, thanks for your guys help," she said before she went to investigate the noise. As she approached the area she heard it in she could here muffled mumbling that sounded like someone was cursing.  
  
"Damn I just had to fall didn't I," he cursed as he began to pull his face out of the mud. "Uh oh I hope they didn't hear me," he spoke in a nervous tone. Then he could hear light footsteps as someone approached.  
  
"Hello is someone there," Kagome said as it went dead silent. She bent forward and slowly moved the branch aside. "Kyaaaaaah," she screamed. "Oh it's just you," she mumbled as she clutched her chest as if her heart was gonna pop out any second. "What are you doing spying on me," she said before he had a chance to say anything.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question," he growled. "Why in the heck do you have a bunch of fire reptiles their dangerous," He said as he glanced over to the cave where three heads could be seen watching them.  
  
"I know but they are orphans and I just had to help them. Wait a minute you didn't answer my question," she said as she went from big puppy dog eyes to glaring at him with hands on hips.  
  
"Uhhhhh.....I was making sure you weren't going to get in any trouble," he said trying to save himself.  
  
They could here rustling behind them and they turned. The fire reptiles all cautiously stepped forward. Then Spark came forward and jumped on Inuyasha's head. Then he started clawing at his ears.  
  
Inuyasha's face went red not out of embarrassment mind you. "You little pest get off," he hissed while he tried to pry him off.   
  
But Spark had found a nice game and he wasn't going to give it up. He blew a spark at Inuyasha's hands. While Inuyasha pulled his hand back Spark got a nice hold on his hair. Embyr and Synge seeing how much fun Spark was having joined in on the wrestling match.  
  
Kagome giggled as she watched as Inuyasha tried to get all the fire reptiles off him. After a minute she called them back. "Hey, to thank you why don't you travel with us on our journey," she said.   
  
"I will but only so you won't get jumped on by any men," He said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"OK so it's a deal," she said triumphantly.  
Again I'm so sorry for being late. Hope you review and if you want anyone in the story just ask. But that doesn't mean I can put them in.  
  
Fire-Cat 


	5. Fear Naraku

*Slowly walks into view* Uhmmm........Hi. *Pummeled with trash* OOOWWWWW!!!!! OK I admit to having been gone for two months and not updating. I was at my dads for the summer and he doesn't have a computer and I forgot to print my last chapter so I couldn't remember what I had written.(listen at my failed attempts to make an excuse) So I give you all a big GOMEN NASAI. Well, I have changed my mind again and plan to write chapters as I go. Here is the long awaited chapter  
  
P.S. Oh I might be little rusty on grammar and stuff because it's been a whole summer.  
  
Disclaimer: It's in the first few chapters.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Inuyasha by any chance have you heard about where a dragon clan could be living? questioned Kagome after they had been walking for a few minutes. I mean that is why I started this whole journey thing. Also to get away from that god awful...  
  
Do you ever stop talking! He said while he turned to look at her. And no I have never heard about any so called dragon clan.  
  
  
  
Hmpf, Well fine be that way, she said as she turned her head and looked at the trees. I...uh...Do you think I'll find anyone to take care of these guys she said quietly not totally paying attention.   
  
Inuyasha had stopped and started to sniff the air. Kagome looking off into the trees never expected anything and ran into him.  
  
Owww she said as she picked herself up and started dusting herself off. Why did you stop?  
  
Be quiet he told her gruffly as he took another sniff. Inuyasha growled scaring Kagome. Their is a demon nearby and it's a stinky one two.  
  
Ooh I dee wad you meen said Kagome as she pinched her nose. The fire reptiles that had been at her heels the whole time started clawing at their noses trying to get rid of the evil stench. Embyr squeaked pitifully as Kagome's eyes started to water. I cand reath.  
  
Ho do you dink I fel he said as Inuyasha looked at her with spirally eyes and a hand over his face. Inuyasha unsheathed an old cracked and chipped sword that Kagome had failed to notice before. Are you gong do fid wid dat old ding said Kagome as she set disbelieving eyes on it. Why wouldnd I? He said back. Kagome watched in amazement as the old ratty sword turned into a large gleaming sword.  
  
Then the demon came charging out of it's cover of trees. Eyes gleaming menacingly and cracking it's knuckles. It towered over them both barely under the tree canopy. It had razor sharp claws on it's feet and at the ends of it's very long fingers. The smell seemed to be coming out of three yellow bumps with pus oozing out of them.   
  
Stay back he yelled. Inuyasha took an attack pose and charged. He went for it's middle but it dodged and shot out it's arm aiming for his head. Inuyasha managed to duck just in time before the claws could connect. He took his sword and sliced at the things feet tripping it. While it was down Inuyasha went in for the kill but the thing grabbed his foot and pulled him down.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was watching entranced by Inuyasha. The fire lizards were all huddled up behind her. I wonder how I can help she thought to herself. She looked at her feet and saw some rocks. Maybe....  
  
THUNK!!! What the hell Inuyasha cursed. He looked over at Kagome who was picking up more rocks. No, you wench! He yelled at her. But it was to late the demon had spotted her. Not noticing the demon coming for her Kagome kept picking up more rocks. The demon was just ten yards in front of her before she looked up. Inuyasha was running to her he knew he wouldn't make it in time.   
  
Everything went in slow motion for Kagome. She saw the demon charging her and she also saw Inuyasha coming. Before the demon reached her she put her hands front of her face trying to defend as best as she could. When nothing happened she looked up and looked around. The demon was laying on the ground ten feet from her and there was a blue shinning barrier surrounding her. She looked down at the fire reptiles which had formed a triangle around her. Their eyes glowing a bright green.  
  
Inuyasha had stopped in his tracks staring dumbfoundly at the fire reptiles. He thought they were weak things but here they were erecting a powerful barrier to protect Kagome. He looked over at the demon which was starting to get up. Inuyasha rushed over and stabbed the thing in the chest.  
  
It coughed and hacked as blood started dripping out of it's mouth. Naraku is onehundred times stronger then me and he will come after you and.......kill......yo....you. It uttered it's last few words and it's head fell back on the ground.   
  
Kagome came over after praising each reptile who seemed to not know what they had done but accepted it anyways. Who do you think Naraku is she questioned uneasily. Beats me he replied. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and looked at her do you know how they did that he said as he pointed to the reptiles. I don't know but it saved me so I'm grateful she said cheerfully.   
  
They walked on for a few more hours with slight conversation but mostly in comforting silence. The fight had taken so much out of Kagome that she could barely walk. Inuyasha in realizing this stopped at a rather nice camping spot. Well, make camp for today all right. OK she replied tiredly and sat down on a log to rest. There is a hot spring nearby go take a bath while I make camp. That would be nice she said thank you for the thought. Feh he snorted as he started to collect dry branches for a fire.  
  
Kagome set off for the hot spring with the fire reptiles following close behind. She took off her clothes and set them on a rock and settled into the hot spring sighing. Spark went to the edge and dunked a foot in. Synge ran up and bumped into him knocking herself and him in with a loud splash. Embyr came next but came with more fluidity then the two others had. Kagome chuckled and pulled Synge o and started stroking her ridge absently as the others paddled around the small pool of water.  
  
I wonder what that demon meant when he mentioned that Naraku would come and kill us. Why would he want to? I mean we haven't done anything have we. Sighing she let Synge go and started to wash herself. After that was done she got out and got dressed.   
  
When she got back to the site Inuyasha had already started a fire with some fish sizzling over it. She sat down across from him. Why did your sword change? she asked curiously. Huh oh that. Well, it was a gift from my father he started while staring into the fire. He died a long time ago. Oh I'm sorry about that she said sadly. My parents are dead too. It's ok I never really knew him anyway. Well, in his will he stated that he wanted his fangs turned into two swords. One that can kill 100 demons in one swing and one that can heal 100 demons in one swing. I have the Tetsaiga which can kill 100 demons and my brother has the tensaiga which heals 100 demons. The catch is that only a hanyou can wield it and only if they want to protect humans.  
  
So you wanted to protect me she said. I had no choice. Why would I want see someone innocent die? Kagome got up and went over to him and gave him a hug. Thank you she said. Inuyasha looked at her for a second and turned his head back to the fire with a slight blush staining his cheeks. Lets not get all mushy over it he said trying to sound gruff. Kagome looked at him seeing right through his facade and nodded.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
AAAAWWWWW FLUFF!! Okay I gave you a sorta long chapter to apologize I know it's not enough but please forgive me. I will try to update frequently but I need reviews to keep me going. *wink wink* Oh yeah for the one who thought this sounded a little like Dragons Milk the beginning might of been a little influenced by it but it will be much different. Hope you guys are happy now. V^_^V peace!! 


	6. Vote

I have a question? Do you guys want another character on the story. Lets take a vote  
  
Miroku  
  
Sango  
  
Shippo  
  
Anyone else  
  
No  
  
Oh yeah I just upsated and replaced my author notes with a chapter so have fun reading it. 


End file.
